Glycerin is known as a cosmetic ingredient having a high moisturizing effect and a high skin improving effect such as a high skin roughness reducing effect. To produce such a high skin improving effect significantly, glycerin is often added at a content of 5.0% by mass or more. Particularly, skin cosmetics with high glycerin content can produce high skin improving effect but may have the disadvantage in use that as the content increases, dewy feeling or feeling as an active ingredient penetrates into the skin disappears, and stickiness appears.
In recent years, there have been attempts, such as the addition of fatty acid glycerin ester, the addition of specific water-soluble solid silicone, and the addition of organosiloxane elastomer spherical particles, to reduce stickiness caused by the addition of glycerin and to obtain a light feeling (see Patent Documents 1 to 3).
However, these conventional techniques tend to reduce the skin improving effect of glycerin in conflict with a certain stickiness reducing effect produced by the addition of the above additive.
On the other hand, acrylamide thickeners, which are used as cosmetic thickeners, provide good texture such as good compatibility to the skin or good spreadability (see for example Patent Documents 4 and 5). Such acrylamide thickeners are useful as an alternative to carboxyvinyl polymer, xanthan gum, or hydroxyethyl cellulose, which is traditionally used as a cosmetic thickener in many cases. However, when glycerin is added at a high concentration to provide a skin improving effect, a problem also occurs in which good texture of acrylamide thickeners is lost and it becomes impossible to reduce the glycerin-induced stickiness.